For example, when arbitrary food dough such as bread dough is spread, a spreading unit having a plurality of spreading rollers arranged in a V-shape is provided below a hopper that stores therein the food dough, and the food dough is supplied from the hopper to between the spreading rollers so that the food dough is gradually spread to be made thinner. It has been proposed to adjust a pair of width regulating members arranged between the spreading rollers in a direction approaching and separating from each other, in order to adjust the width dimension of the food dough to be spread by the spreading rollers (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).